1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to equipment used in the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved golf putter head with an undercut on the back face.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Historically, golf putters have fallen into two categories of clubs--mallet-style and blade-style. The mallet-style putter has a relatively large, solid head that is often semi-circular in shape when viewed from above, while the blade-style putter has a relatively narrow or blade-like head. Each type of putter includes a generally flat strike face for hitting the golf ball, usually set at a 4.degree. loft, and accuracy of the putt is dependent on where the strike face impacts the ball, as well as on the orientation of the strike face at impact. Accuracy also depends on hitting the ball at a central area of the strike face, known in the art as the "sweet spot". Generally, control of the direction of travel of the golf ball, and the distance travelled, decreases with the increase in distance away from the sweet spot from which the ball is struck. However, the effective hitting area or sweet spot may be expanded by appropriately weighting the putter head. Weighting may also be used to improve the feel and stability of the putter head during the putting stroke.
In recent years, golf club technology has evolved rapidly, with many different modifications having been made to the general structure of golf club heads, including putter heads. For example, golf club heads have been designed with back face undercuts having inserted weights, with holographic inserts on the trailing edge bevel, with cut-out sections extending through both the sole and crown of the club head, and with a strike face having two planar surfaces, one being offset from the other.
Golf club heads have also been designed with recessed back cavities. These recessed back cavities have, however, been incorporated into golf clubs referred to in the art as "woods". Putters have additionally been configured to include recessed back cavities. However, the recessed back cavities of these putters have had the disadvantage of altering the appearance of the putter head when viewed from above.
Thus, while numerous modifications have been made to golf club heads in recent years, there exists a need in the art for logos or other indicia to be practically, and prominently, displayed on the back face of a putter head, without altering the appearance of the putter head as viewed from above. There additionally exists a need in the art for a putter head with enhanced heel/toe weighting, an elevated center of gravity, and the ability to be custom weighted and custom dimensioned without altering the radius of the putter head when viewed from above.